


The Alien Is Being Weird

by PoeticChaos



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is a little bitch, Dib is being a pest, Fuck the tallest, Other, Zim is not okay, Zim is too but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticChaos/pseuds/PoeticChaos
Summary: The incident was around the middle of freshmen year. Zim had left that winter break with plans to invade the world, telling Dib he would be the first one to die beneath his feet.. but something happened over winter break.





	1. What's Wrong With Zim?

**Author's Note:**

> ah! enjoy and let me know what you think!

Ah, yes. Highschool. One of the best and worst times of any teenagers lives- and apparently a Irkens life too. It was fifth period, so Zim had theater class. Unfortunately, both membrane kids were in there too. Gaz, he didn't mind. She wasn't annoying. Dib, however, was annoying, vile, disgusting, wretched, and a pain in Zim's ass. Sure- they got along nowadays but he still thought of Dib as a pest. To make it worse, him and the Dib-filth were in a play together as the main characters. 

"Okay! Take it from the top!" Their theater teacher announced to the class. Zim grudgingly walked behind stage, next to Dib. Zim gave Dib a hate filled glare, earning a eye roll from the human.

In all honesty, Dib didn't hate theater. He just wasn't into stage acting. He liked working in the back on lights or sound much more than acting in front of everyone. It wasn't too bad though. Plus, it was something to do now he wasn't spying on Zim 24/7. Zim gave up invading Earth around.... freshmen year? Something about his "Tallest" telling him it was a fake mission and they hated him or some bullshit. Zim only brought it up once in a fit of rage. It kind of made Dib feel a little bad for him. Keywords, "kind of." Dib was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher announce the cue to start the show. He walked out on stage and begin saying his lines, but the Zim incident was still playing in his head..

-

It was around the middle of freshmen year. Zim had left that winter break with plans to invade the world, telling Dib he would be the first one to die beneath his feet.. but something happened over winter break. Zim came back with less enthusiasm. He was more quiet and less Zim-like.

Dib sat in fourth period, staring at Zim the whole time. The teacher spoke about some book review, but Dib didn't care as much. He scribbled in his notebook, writing out small theories of why Zim was putting on some weird act or what happened over Winter break. He noticed Zim sat through the whole class period, staring down at his desk and scratching at the wood. Once the dismissal bell rang, Zim quickly got up and left. Dib grabbed his stuff and followed after him. It was lunch time, so Dib had time to interrogate the alien. 

Once in the lunchroom, Dib grabbed his tray of food and walked to where Zim sat. Zim looked up, glaring at him. "What do you want, Dib-filth? Zim noticed you staring at him all class period." Zim hissed coldly at his enemy. Dib sat down across from Zim, returning the glare. 

"What's with the act, Zim?" He knew something was up. Zim, being sad? Never. Not in a million years. He was too prideful, narcissistic, and stupid to be sad. 

Zim rolled his eyes and stood up. "Leave me alone, human trash." With that, Zim left the lunchroom, leaving Dib alone and more confused. Usually, Zim had more to say... and he usually shouted. 

Dib decided to leave him alone until school ended, that way he'd have all the time he needed to confront Zim.

Later, Dib sat in seventh period, staring at the clock. Every minute felt like years as he waited for it to hit 3:12. Once it did, He was already bolting out of the room to find Zim. He quickly made his way outside and looked around for his enemy. He finally found Zim, who was shoving his way through the parent-pick up crowd. Dib followed after him, keeping his distance. 

Dib finally made his way to close the distance between them once they were away from the crowd. 

"Zim!" He yelled for the alien as he quickly caught up to him. Zim turned around, scowling at him. 

"What do you want!?" He hissed angrily at Dib.  
"What's wrong with you? Before winter break you were threatening to kill me and invade Earth. Now, you're just... less 'Zim'." He needed to get to the bottom of this. Zim was either faking this or.. something may be actually wrong. Zims expression grew more hate filled as he glared at Dib. 

"Why do you need to know? It's not of importance to a filthy, disgusting human like you." Zim took a step closer to get in Dibs face. "Stop. Following. Me. It's none of your business so leave me alone." With that, he turned around and began to walk off. 

Dib moved to grab his shoulder and turn him around to face him. "I'm not joking, what the fuck is up? Is this a act? What do you plan to get out of this. We all know you're too narcissistic and full of yourself to let anything get to you." Dib spoke with slight anger in his tone. He was starting to get pissed off. Who the fuck did Zim think he was? "All you speak about is world domination and suddenly you come back after break acting like some depressed loser!" He hissed at the alien. 

That obviously made Zim angry. "Listen here you disgusting piece of shit!" Zim yelled, grabbing Dib's shirt. "You're the fucking freak following me and spying on me. Don't think I didn't notice your cameras in my house. It's none of your business what's wrong with me so get your big head out of my problems. You think you're so much better than me, huh? You're nothing but a freak who spends all his time stalking someone." Zim spat at Dib. "You're just like them-" He said 'them' with venom in his tone, "-you think you're better than everyone. You think you're smart. You can't do nothing wrong. Well fuck all of you!" He screamed at his enemy before shoving him and beginning to storm off. 

Who was 'them'?


	2. Theater Class Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Zim and Dib are caught up in their thoughts during the five minute break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What kinda play should they be doing owo? Drop some ideas because I can't decide on a classic, comedy, or tragedy.

"Dib!" Dib heard his name get yelled across the auditorium. He looked out at the seats to find his teacher, annoyed. 

"Dib, I can't have you zoning out during rehearsal! Get your act together and leave whatever has you jumbled up behind stage. I'll give everyone a five minute break so you can clear your head." His teacher gave him a small glare as she spoke. He replied with a small "Sorry!" as everyone walked off stage.

'Good job', he thought to himself. He was in a rehearsal, He did not have time to be dwelling on Zim and his bullshit. 

He walked behind the stage and grabbed his script before plopping down in the floor against the wardrobe closet. He quietly went over his lines, mumbling them to himself as he read through them. 

Why did he even have to be a main character with Zim? It sucked. The interactions on stage was so weird. Zim was dramatic so you think he'd be good at acting, but surprise! He was mediocre at best. Any time Zim spoke about himself in character he would accidentally revert to third person words and don't even get Dib started on how annoying Zim was with this main role. His ego was boosted to all hell and only made Dib want to slam the alien face first into concrete. Not to mention the teacher, thinking it was a good idea, decided to pair Dib up with Zim in the play so now he was forced to spend time with the annoying pest. Dib was much happier doing the technical behind the scene things, thank you very much.

On the other side of the back stage was Zim. 

Zim was skimming over the script, annoyed. 'The Dib-Filth just had to zone out on stage didn't he? Ugh! The nerve of that idiot.' Zim rolled his eyes and let out a small scoff just thinking about it. Ever since freshmen year, the hatred for Dib may have died down into a small aggravation but that didn't mean Zim liked him. He still found Dib very annoying. The only reason his feelings for Dib wasn't a boiling rage encased with hate anymore was because that went to two other people now.

He knew Dib thought his world domination plans was over and it was funny that Dib couldn't be more wrong.

His mission had been a lie, but that didn't mean Dib and his precious world was saved. Sure, Zim was over his fake mission. He was completely over the Tallest and getting their approval but that didn't mean Zim was over his anger. Oh no, Zim was still full of anger. The anger he felt for the shitty leaders only festered and grew in his heart. Zim would show them. He would become the overlord of this planet show the Tallest just how powerful he was. He would wait for them to come back amazed by his work and he would crush them beneath his iron fist. They would die to him and he was going to make it the slowest, most painful death possible. Dib wasn't Zims arch enemy at all anymore. Dib was just a speck of annoyance to him. Zim found two new rivals and this time he wouldn't fuck up.

Both Zim and Dib stayed cooped up in their petty thoughts until the five minutes was up. After the teacher yelled for everyone to get back in their positions, the two got up and made their way to the stage, giving each other a glance as they stopped and stood side by side under the spotlight. 

"Don't fuck this redo up, Dib-Filth."

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Okay, everyone ready? And Scene!" The teacher called out.   
The rehearsal continued until the class was over.


End file.
